The Next Reincarnation
by Shindi Moon Goddess
Summary: The Senshi are reborn into a new time and new names and personalities. Meet Sasha and the rest as they learn who they are.


Disclaimer – I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own the storyline.

AN :- Each of the senshi have been given new names, as they would by new parents in any life time, so please no flames about none of the scouts having different names and their types of characters from which we know them to have in the cartoons and manga. Also Luna and Artemis will be in human form as they died with the scouts and were reborn to be Serena/Sasha's parents to better protect and raise her. I will repeat that this is a fanfiction, it is based in the far future 2180, where it stands to reason that names and people may change, this is what I have done, if you don't like it tough, don't read any further, just don't flame me for the twist that I have placed on the SM characters.

The new names are :-

Serena/Usagi – Sasha Moon – aged 19 – teacher – nicknamed Sash

Mina/Minako – Sabine Moon – aged 16 – student very gifted – nicknamed Sabbie

Lita/Makato – Sydni Cherbourne – aged 15 – musically gifted – nicknamed Sy

Amy/Ami – Saychelle Claymore – aged 14 – shy but likes to race – nicknamed Chelle

Amara – Sahara Stevens – aged 17 – likes anything high – nicknamed Hara

Raye/Rei – Storm Osbourne – aged 13 – quiet and shy – nicknamed Stormy

Michelle/Mirichu – Spring Farrell – aged 17 – loud and enthusiastic – nicknamed flower

Hotaru/Holly – Skyler Bell – aged 16 – active – nicknamed Sky

Setsuna/Trista – Sharisse Goauld – aged 18 – bitchy – nicknamed Shar

Luna – Selene Moon – aged 44 – Sabine and sasha's mother

Artemis – Shaman – aged 46 – Sabine and Sasha's father

Serenity/Small Lady/ Rini/Chibi-Usa – Purity Moon - aged 5 months and 16 years – nice and not bratty like in the show.

Darien/Mamoru – Dominic Terra – aged 19 – a real gentleman not like how he was at first in the show.

_The New Girl _

_Prologue_

The 19-year-old Sasha was loud and boisterous as she danced into class that morning, it was how she normally was, but today she was also leading a young shy looking girl behind her.

"Good morning class" Sasha announced.

"Good morning Miss Moon." The class answered.

"Today we have a new student, her name is Sahara, she has came to us from St Augustine's School for Girls, please make her welcome and whomever I sit her next to will be her guide for the week please. Now Sahara tells us something about yourself."

"My name is Sahara Stevens, I'm 17 years old and I decided to change schools so that I may meet new people as my old school was rather restrictive and there was no way for anyone to further themselves, and this school offers that chance. I also love skydiving, planes and scuba-diving."

"Thank you, you can sit next to Spring and Sabine." Sasha told her after she consulted the seating plan.

"My name is as you can see on the board is Miss Moon, I am your new teacher for this year. Any questions?"

A few hands were raised in the air, Sasha pointed to a young girl with dark hair and dark looking eyes.

"Are you related to Sabine?"

"Yes, she is my younger sister and will not be treated any differently to anyone else. Can I have your names when you ask questions please."

"My name is Skyler."

"Ah yes, the child prodigy Nice to meet you. Next question"

"Are you fully qualified to be a teacher? I mean you're our only teacher all day every day, for all the subjects, it is quite an achievement. Especially for someone that looks no older than me and I'm the oldest in here. Names Sharisse by the way"

"Well Sharisse, being the oldest in this class is nothing to be proud of, I understand that you have been held back a year because of your history and science work. As for your question I am 19 years old, but I am also a child prodigy, just like Sabine, Skyler and Jessica, whom I believe are 16 and 15."

Sharisse was an unattractive shade of red when Sasha had finished talking, Sasha didn't care, she knew what she was doing and making Sharisse mad was part of the fun.

"I saw you with a young man this morning is he your boyfriend?"

"He is my fiancé, we are getting married next year. You never said your name."

"I'm Raven."

Sasha felt a stab of fear and revulsion at that name but continued with the lessons that she had planned for the day. As the day progressed the fear and revulsion that she felt faded away into nothing.

"Right class, the last three school hours are to be strictly on the humanities. Each day will be a different humanity, for those of you that don't know what the humanities are I will tell you. They are history of art, history of science, science, religion, history and philosophy. For today I choose History, specifically the period of time between 1990 and 2010."

"That's when the so called Sailor Scouts or Senshi were around, wasn't it?" Asked Raven.

"And the Prince of Earth and his fiancée the Princess of the Moon" Sharisse added.

"Yes that is correct, can anyone tell me about the scouts? Actually I think it will be better if each of you tell us about a different scout in turn. Sabine can go first seeing as I want her to stop bouncing, but this is the first, last and only time Sabine, bounce again and I will make you sit out side the door writing lines, understood?"

"Understood Misssss Moon. There was a um, um, Sailor Venus, beautiful, graceful, smart I think, and also was the self proclaimed leader of the Inner Senshi, she also claimed to be a Goddess and a Princess of the throne of Venus, twin sister to the Goddess of the Moon, Princess Serenity."

"Very good, one credit. Please me with your answers and I will give you all a credit. Sharisse please go next."

"Pluto. She was or is or claimed to be a Goddess and Princess and also the timekeeper of the Gates of Time. Very little is known of this Senshi, perhaps because of her being a guardian of the Gates. She too was beautiful and graceful."

"One credit to Sharisse. Skyler your up."

"Saturn, she too had very little written about her, one thing that isn't widely known but was passed down within several old families is that she was the Goddess of Death, and that she was also the Goddess of Rebirth and that she could heal those that were hurt in battle, she was also a Princess and a few years junior to the other Senshi."

"Very good, one credit to you Skyler, and I would like to talk to you one day about Saturn."  
Sasha had similar answers from Spring about Neptune and Sahara about Uranus. Next she asked Raven for her report, for she had that feeling back and she knew deep down that this would be one way for her to find out if her fears had foundation.

"Raven your turn."

"Princess Serenity was, as was not recorded anywhere, also a scout, she was THE Sailor Moon. She was a Goddess, but no ordinary Goddess; she was the Queen above everything and everyone. She was gorgeous, she had blue/violet eyes and long black hair, but she was always seen as a blond so that the enemy would find it harder to find her."

Sasha winced during the report but gave Raven a credit anyway.

"Now, who can tell me what happened to them?"

No one raised their hands.

"Ok, I will have to tell you. An enemy who had gained extra power after killing Princess Serenity's daughter, who was a baby at that time proceeded to killed them. As you may know being a God and Goddesses they could not be killed permantly, but had the ability to be reborn. Sometime twenty years ago a fortuneteller told of the rebirth of these Deities. Were they reborn? Who knows? Maybe they were, maybe they were not. Maybe some of them are sitting right in this room, maybe it's me, or Raven, or someone else you may know" She paused to let this sink in, before giving out the homework.

"Right, I want an essay from each of you about your favourite Senshi, it has to be at least one whole A4 sheet long and be detailed, no umming and ahing please. I want it by Friday."

On the way out of the class Raven smirked at Sasha and nearly skipped out of the room.

Meanwhile the other side of the class Spring, Sabine and Sahara were packing away their pens and books.

"Hi, I'm Spring and that's Sabbie"

Sabine gave a small wave before finishing with her stuff.

"Do you want to come to my house? Spring and I are going to be studying and then watch a movie with pizza."

"Sure, I better phone my guardian to let him know where I am."  
"Is he cute?"

"What's his name?" Sabine and Spring asked at the same time.

"I don't think that he's cute, his name is Malik, he is 22 years old, his hair is blond white, blue eyes and quite tall. Anything else ladies?"

"Um"

"Ah"

"Sabbie, you at it again?" Sasha called to her younger sister.

"I don't know what you mean. I was just asking about Sahara's guardian."

"Ah, Mal, tall, cute, athletic build, if I wasn't taken I might have had a go at getting that piece of eye candy myself."

"Sash" Sabine shouted blushing slight pink, beside her Sahara was blushing several different shades of red and coughed slightly, while Spring was giggling.

And thus began a beautiful four way friendship.


End file.
